mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Ok Understood. I'm considering staying here because it seems like a good wiki to join. I've been trying to find a new wiki to edit on since I left my last wiki with 7500 edits there. Right now I run my own site on Wikia so my activity may be limited, but I know how to make a good article. Also, saw the request for new users on community central. Just wondering, how many users are active here? GG360 01:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. It'll be easier for me to meet the community then, Thanks, GG360 01:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Im back and ready to edit! He im back to this wiki my old wiki was of course gone and then i made another one that i know work on so i hope to edit a lot cause i am a Mario expert trust me! Niktext 00:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Paper Mario As you may have noticed already, PMW has not been redirected to Mario WIkia. Upon closer look, one of PMW's admins tried to contact Wikia, but they evidentally ingored his requests. I've contacted Wikia, but they're giving me the run-around right now. I'm currently negotiating the redirect now. Just thought I'd inform you. - The Count 00:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii wiki is still up. Jazzi said she would take care of that months ago, but clearly she did not. Mario Kart Double Dash is still up but inactive, I'm sure you can fix that as former admin. Mario Kart Wikia seems to be relatively active. I don't know if Launchballer is still in charge or not. You may have to renegotiate the merger if he isn't. - The Count 01:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) AppleDragon Thanks! But I never find anybody in chat... AppleDragon 23:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Yeah. But not as much as Mario or Zelda. Sonic is still cool, though. AppleDragon 00:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Cool! I wonder why that's part of the rules, though. AppleDragon 01:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Hmm... okay. But how do you start a wiki? AppleDragon 01:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon\ But how come it doesn't work for me? AppleDragon 01:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The box where you put the stuff gets a little bigger, but nothing happens. AppleDragon 01:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The box where you put the name and address. Lol. I'll be back in a second... AppleDragon 01:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Oh. Lol. XD AppleDragon 01:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Someone of SporeWiki asked me permission to use my "wonderful images" that I posted on my profile. Am I really that popular already? XD AppleDragon 21:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon I made a new wiki! :D AppleDragon 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The Warriors book series. AppleDragon 04:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Really? It's awesome! :D AppleDragon 05:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Even if you don't read books, you'll probably be addicted in 30 seconds. XD AppleDragon 19:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Cats. AppleDragon 21:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The author of the book wasn't very fond of cats, either. AppleDragon 23:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Dear Admin Rainbowroad6w How can you be an admin? Review Suggestion Okay, I got the message about the incorrect review set-up. I was previously informed there was no specific protocol, but I understand now. I would like to add, though, as a suggestion for the review page, perhaps there can be a poll underneath each of the reviews, asking if you agree with it. I dunno, just a thought. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 18:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Comment Hello Rainbowroad! I am not trying to advertise my wiki on this wiki, but I just wanted to say that I have a new wiki and I think it would be nice to have you there. Feel free to check it out! See ya! Hey uh... How is my review? Conker's Bad Fur Day 05:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey RR6W. Good news: I just figured that we have had more articles with infoboxes than Super Mario Wiki has. I realized that just now. They lack a lot of infoboxes and we don't really have that problem. P.S. they don't have an article on this (Donkey Kong Country not Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) and we do. What are your thoughts on this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Man :(. P.S. I am working on the stubs. The cold, hard and annyoing stubs <3>. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... You never told me you were a bureaucrat? I can't believe I missed the news. Is it okay that I wasn't on much? I am busy on over 10 wikis. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sup from Niktext sup man i just got hit cold from bullet he claimed that i was accusing users of being bulleys and now im blocked so ya ill be probabley editing here now! Niktext 22:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't bring offsite conflicts here, this is the third wiki you've gone to spreading bad word about me, continue to do so, and I will personally get you globally banned. -- 00:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I am sorry bullet please i am sorry do not globally ban me i shall stop! Niktext 00:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Request. Could you please delete everything here and ? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done. — Wattz2000 12:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you good sir! :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Glitz Pitz The Glitz Pitz section on the main page needs to be edited to reference the new match. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 19:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Do you have the game? I got it yesterday. By the way, we really need to start working on these Mario Kart 7 articles. By the way, did you know I am a sysop on Donkey Kong Wiki? If you'd like to help there, ask me, Mr. Anon, or Bullet Fransisco and we are the sysops there. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I cleaned up this article. I also wish that Jazzi would come back. She might've been rude, but she was helpful and had some good in her. Also, I will try to make this area a Mario Kart 7 community and beat the socks out of Super Mario Wiki on these articles. They only have a plain monobook skin as well with a logo of theirs in it. I'll help and make this a community for even you to learn about new things about Mario, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong, seeing that many sites on your Computer are blocked, according to what you told me. Thanks and I am happy to be here. It feels like home. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't ya request adoption. P.S. revert all messages with in it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 05:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Whoops. I meant pages. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Something to tell you. In case you wanted to know, you may use whatever content I put on this wiki anywhere else on wikis. Sound ok? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, good sir. I suppose you are the active admin here. I am James Wilson, and I have stumbled across your site. While it is to say the site could do with much more good work, it seems to be an interesting endeavor. I see this is the official Mario site on Wikia, and I am glad I have found it. I also edit at Elvis Wiki on Wikia, as well as Conservapedia, and have experience with wikis, editing upkeep and all. I edited your Cranky Kong article since the wording was a bit informal and the speculation over the "theory" of Cranky being the original Donkey Kong was unclear. I hope to edit many more articles, including expanding your "stubs".--JamesWilson3 13:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you were interested in promoting me at least to rollback since I can keep up with wiki operations on a day-to-day basis like I do on CPedia.--James Wilson 19:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC)